When Things Go Too Well
by Captain Crusts
Summary: Everything's been great for Peter. Low crimes rates, family time, good popcorn... It's all too good to be true. And then the living room blew up. Superfamily.


**Another Avengers+ Spiderman story. Not really superfamily, but implied. Couldn't get it out of my head, so enjoy and review!**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Spiderman or the Avengers. At all.**

Things were going rather well for Peter Parker Stark-Rogers, which was both surprising and terrifying. Crime rates dropped, his school was on summer break, and all of the Avengers were currently in the tower with no missions in sight. Spending his days sleeping in and messing around with his family couldn't go wrong. Until it did.

Naturally, someone held a grudge. Someone with money and explosives.

The Avengers, Earth's Mightiest Heroes, were all sprawled out the living room in their pajamas. Clint and Natasha leaned against the couch, seated on the floor, using popcorn as a projectile towards each other and the other Avengers. Bruce sat in his most comfortable green chair; he had a cup of tea in his hands, smiling at the group. Of course Tony and Steve took over the whole couch, laughing. Thor sat in the floor. His eyes were merry and his hammer beside him.

Peter returned from the kitchen with more popcorn, since at least half of his had been used for Natasha's ammunition. He shook his head at their antics and made his way toward the group.

Then his "Spidey Senses" went insane. His spine straightened as he swung to face the window to his left; his popcorn bounced from the bowl as it hit the floor. Eyes alert, he scanned the horizon desperately.

"Peter, what-" Steve's question was interrupted by a thunderous explosion. The tower itself shook and something plowed into the living room, knocking Avengers and building aside.

Clint and Natasha already had their weapons ready, firing at the large machine, which seemed too similar to Iron Man. Steve grabbed his shield from the rubble, covering Tony as he ran to the lab to grab his new suit. Bruce was (luckily or unluckily) still Bruce, backing away from the room with a green tint in his eye.

Even as the Avengers regrouped, ready to battle, no one realized Peter was at the front of the blast, except Steve. "Peter," he breathed, desperately searching the rubble as the others fought.

"Steve! Get over here, we need to put this thing down now!"

Steve, filled with worry and rage and all the other emotions he couldn't sort through yet, turned on his heel and flung the shield with all his might towards the beast, Peter's smile in his mind.

The shield went straight through the robot's neck, a weak point, and it plummeted. The battle was over in a matter of minutes.

Even as the others relaxed, dropping their weapons, Steve continued digging through everything he could find. There was no sign of the spikey headed teenager, or his favorite fuzzy pajamas. "Peter isn't here!" Steve yelled, alerting the other Avengers to the absence of one of their own.

They immediately fanned out, throwing rubble to the side desperately as they searched for the teenager.

Minutes passed, feeling like hours. Until Natasha said, "Guys, I found him. He's sorta hanging right now."

Tony looked up, "We need to get to him! What if he falls?"

An odd smirk crossed her face. "I don't think he'll be going anywhere, guys."

The others, confused by her odd answers, came over to the edge, looking from the broken window. And there Peter was, pressed against the sheer glass of Avengers Tower. He looked up with a weak grin, waving at them. "Uh, hey."

"Peter, what the hell?" Clint yelled down at him.

Steve just shook his head. "We need to get him up here, then we can question him. For now, let's just get him on safe ground."

"Wouldn't worry about that either, Cap," Natasha called, holding out her hand.

Tony glanced over just in time to see Peter crawling up the side of the tower, using his fingertips and toes. He grabbed Natasha's hand and catapulted himself over the broken glass, landing in a crouch.

"WHAT THE HELL, PETER?" Clint yelled again, hands over his eyes.

"Would you be surprised if I told you I wasn't totally human anymore?"

Tony, who realized what was going on, calmly walked to the bar and grabbed every bottle in reach. "So how long have you been Spiderman?"

Peter paled as the others stared at him. "Er, a couple months? Maybe?"

"That settles it. I'm going to destroy my liver. Right now." Tony said.

The others settled down. Clint and Natasha shrugged and shoved the rubble off the couch to sit down again. Bruce just mouthed 'We're doing tests. Tomorrow'. Thor clapped his back before announcing he was going to replace the Pop Tarts. Steve tried to protect Tony's liver. ("Honestly Steve! I can build another one!")

And Peter just laid down in the floor, with a high pitched whine escaping his throat.

In the span of 30 minutes, his living room was destroyed, his secret was out, and now his father would need a liver. Great.


End file.
